Farvel Norge ?
by MamzellePeanut
Summary: Norvège, en proie à ses démons lutte seul et finit par se perdre...   Les autres tentent de l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

[[ Première ff sur APH. J'espère ariver au bout !  
>Et sinon, je précise que j'utilise des prénoms " potentiels " pour les pays encore sans noms.<p>

Donc ( source hetalia shoutwiki ) j'utilise les noms les plus probables. Et s'il n'y en n'a pas, je choisis juste celui que je préfère...

Norvège : Lukas Bondevik  
>Danemark : Simon Densen<br>Islande : Emil Steilsson  
>Pays-Bas : Morgens<p>

Dites-moi ce qui va ou pas ! ^^" ]]

**_-_**

**_" Il est en danger ! "_**

Pourquoi personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la phrase pourtant alarmante d'Arthur ?

Sans doute parce que ceux à qui elle s'adressait étaient trop insouciants pour la comprendre réellement.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, Danemark était occupé à ennuyer Suède. Finlande jouait les arbitres, empêchant son mari de fracasser trop souvent le danois contre le mur. France tentait une nouvellee fois de convaincre Espagne que non ! il n'était pas une mauvaise fréquentation. Prusse comparait les prix des bières en Allemagne, aux Pays-Bas, en Belgique et en Italie avec le représentant desdits pays.

Seuls, Allemagne et Islande écoutaient un tant soit peu ce que disait l'anglais. C'est le plus jeune qui réagit en premier.

" Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi bordel ! J'ai déjà tout essayé ! À chaque fois que je l'approche, il se renferme sur lui-même ! Je sais plus quoi faire England ! "

L'anglais fronça ses épais sourcils. Il le savait parfaitement... Lui aussi avait tout tenté, mais à chaque fois, il n'avait récolté qu'une vague inattention, ou au mieux, un soupir fatigué. Allemagne frappa la table du poing en criant quelque chose qui ne fit relever la tête que de Prusse, Pays-Bas et Autriche. Ce dernier cacha son visage de ses mains en rougissant.

" Allemagne ! Je comprends ta colère, mais par amour de...

- De quoi Roderich ! Toi aussi tu veux le laisser disparaître !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je voudrais juste que nous essayions de réfléchir calmement à...

- Mais réveille-toi autrichien stupide ! Et tous les autres aussi ! C'est déjà trop tard ! Quoi qu'on fasse, on a perdu ! PERDU ! "

Que ce soit à cause du fait d'être qualifié de " stupide " ou bien ce lui d'être mis dans le même panier que les autres, mais Roderich rougit plus que de raison et lança un livre en direction de l'allemand qui l'esquiva sans difficulté. Le noble venait de perdre toute constance et était maintenant en pleine crise d'hystérie, sous le regard effaré des autres personnes présentes.

" ET QUOI ! Tu voulais qu'on fasse QUOI Ludwig ! Qu'on l'enferme de force en lui faisant un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il oublie toutes ses idioties ! Bien sûr qu'on l'a perdu ! On l'a perdu depuis longtemps je te signale ! Mais bien sûr, c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'Arthur a tellement insisté pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'Islande venait de moins en moins ! NON ! Bien sûr il fallu que vous vous persuadiez que c'était encore une vision débile d'Angleterre ! NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE QUE LA NORVÈGE N'EXISTE PLUS ! Tout est de VOTRE faute ! Vous n'êtez que des incompétents doublés d'imbéciles ingrats ! "

Il acheva son discours en se levant brusquement puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Chacun regardait à présent tous les autres. Et partout se lisait le même air d'incompréhension totale. Partout, sauf sur deux visages. Un certain magicien qui affichait une expression aussi aimable que celle d'une porte de prison. Et un adolescent aux yeux violets qui pleurait en se cachant désespérément dans ses mains.

La première réaction vint de Gilbert qui ricana encore une fois.

" Kesesese ~ Il est en colère le Roddie... Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. "

Puis il redevint soudainement sérieux en allant s'agenouiller à côté d'Islande avant de faire pivoter le cadet vers lui. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux et lui demanda avec un voix qui lui était inhabituellement douce et calme.

" Island... Dis-moi. Ce que vient de dire Autriche... C'est la vérité ? Il est vraiment... "

Le jeune hocha la tête avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes, laissant le prussien sans voix. Tout ce qu'il trouva de mieux à faire fut de se relever pour pouvoir serrer le nordique contre lui. Il savait assez ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand un de ses frères-nations disparaissait, et il voulait absolument éviter à Islande de vivre l'horrible vérité de la chose. Mais en faisant quoi exactement ? Le prussien avait toujours été plus doué pour les actes que pour les mots. Et en ce moment, il avait retrouvé ses vieux réflexes de grand frère, quand Allemagne se réveillait à la suite d'un cauchemar et qu'il venait le trouver pour calmer ses angoisses. Et pour le moment, ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Le plus jeune sanglotait moins fortement. Il avait cessé de se cacher le visage pour serrer de toutes ses forces la chemise de Prusse, comme s'il avait peur que lui aussi disparaisse d'un seul coup.

Autour d'eux, des murmures se faisaient entendre. Même Grèce avait abandonné sa sacro-sainte sieste pour participer -modérément- aux discussions. Angleterre, qui semblait être le seul à être au courant de la chose se faisait assaillir par tout le monde pendant que les scandinaves, eux, se tenaient fermement à l'écart. Danemark avait perdu toute couleur et semblait prêt à faire un collapsus à tout moment. Finlande, à moitié inconscient tremblait dans les bras de Suède qui lui-même paraissait prêt à aller vomir son déjeuner au moindre effort qu'on lui demanderait. Il avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Tino pendant que sa main libre serrait fermement celle de Simon.

Espagne était encore en position de bataille, chaque main calée dans celle de France et le regard planté dans celui azur de son ami quand il réalisa ce qu'Autriche voulait dire. Il se retourna brusquement, faisant ainsi tomber Francis, et se tourna directement vers les scandinaves.

" Hey ! Ce... C'est une blague pas vrai ! Ce... Non ! C'est pas possible... Pas... Norvège est... Mais... Pourquoi ? Comment ? "

Les seules phrases qui suivirent furent celles d'Angleterre, tranchantes et froides comme lui seules en avait le secret.

" Je vous avais prévenu. Je vous avais dit qu'il était en train de se perdre. Le seul qui m'a écouté, c'est Iceland. Maintenant vous avez gagné. Et on l'a perdu.

- Non ! Non tu... C'est tes... Tes fées bordel ! C'est tes putain de fées qui t'ont dit ça Arthur ! C'est...

- Et tu crois pas que pour une fois ELLES avaient raison ? Je vous avais dit que ça allait arriver. Personne ne m'a cru. Maintenant, débrouilez-vous. Je veux plus rien savoir de vous tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé une solution... Mais ramenez-le. Intact.

- Arthur... Mais comment... "

Un geste rageur de l'anglais coupa court à le discussion. Il s'en alla en marmonnant qu'il allait tenter quelque chose de son propre côté.

Tino avait maintenant rejoint le royaume des songes, évanoui depuis longtemps contre Berwald qui menaçait de plus en plus d'aller visiter les toilettes. Simon, lui, ne bougeait plus. Les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures, il pleurait.

Morgens échappa de peu à une pendaison surprise de la part de Prusse et ses lacets quand il balança une de ses blagues mythiques.

" Bon ça va, y'a pas mort d'homme ! "

Tout le monde le regarda tantôt l'air furieux, tantôt l'air navré. France ricana légèrement en se penchant par dessus sa table.

" Mon pauvre petit néerlandais... Serait-ce ta surconsommation de produits douteux qui te fait divaguer à ce point ?

- La ferme français pervers. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que la Norvège existe toujours... "

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Emil, et aussitôt le néerlandais regretta d'avoir parlé. Il réfléchit un instant avant de tenter un vague sourire.

" Bon ok. La Norvège qu'on connaissait n'est plus là... Mais le pays, oui. Je veux dire, son peuple, sa culture et sa langue. Tout est toujours en place... C'est juste que... On va juste avoir à côtoyer un Norvège différent... Et pas franchement accueillant... Mais... Si le peuple veut vraiment son retour, on peut espérer que... Enfin je crois...

- Ouais bon. T'as pas plus d'idées que nous quoi. La seule différence, c'est que toi tu racontes tout haut ce que tu penses.

- Antonio t'as décidément bien mal éduqué Zuid-Italië... Et oui, je suis sérieux. Il faudra juste du temps... "

Romano haussa les épaules, refusant d'avouer qu'il était en vérité d'accord avec le blond et alla arracher son frère à une étreinte d'Allemagne. Tous les pays demeuraient silencieux en songeant à ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de travers pour voir arriver une telle catastrophe.


	2. Chapter 2  Roderich Edelstein

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant Roderich était plongé dans son bain en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé lors de la réunion. C'est sûr, il devrait s'expliquer. C'était incorrect de les insulter comme ça, mais bon ! Personne n'avait bougé pour aider Lukas ! Lui en premier...

.

En songeant à sa propre inutilité, l'autrichien rougit violemment. Il était beau tiens ! Il insultait les autres en leur reprochant de n'avoir rien fait pour aider Norvège, mais lui non plus n'avait pas été vraiment intelligent. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était avoir tenté de discuter avec le scandinave. Il ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus, mais leurs relations n'étaient pas non plus exécrables. Juste un étrange mélange d'indifférence et de timidité l'un envers l'autre.

En plongeant la tête sous l'eau maintenant froide, il repensa à la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eu avec le nordique.

-flashback- quelques mois auparavant-

Lukas arrive trempé jusqu'aux os devant la maison de l'autrichien. Il frappe frénétiquement en priant pour qu'il soit présent.

Roderich arrive en courant, une seule personne frappe ainsi à sa porte. Et en général, ce n'est pas bon signe. Il ouvre la porte rapidement et laisse échapper un sanglot en découvrant Norvège apppuyé contre le mur, les mains et le visage ruisselants de sang dilué de pluie.

" Mais, Norwegen... Que... Viens ! Rentre ! "

Le brun lance de repides coups d'oeil aux alentours. Personne. Tant mieux... Nul besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires pour le moment. Après avoir fait asseoir le blond sur une chaise, il commence à lui inspecter les mains. Rien. Aucune blessure. Le visage est griffé en de nombreux endroits. Mais rien d'alaramant, rien qui ne puisse justifier cette quantité énorme de sang. Ce n'est que quand il veut voir d'où provient tout ce sang que le norvégien arrête sa main.

" Je... Roderich... Encore...

- De quoi ? Tu... Tu as recommancé !

- Oui... Je...

- Laisse-moi voir Norvège. C'est important.

- Non je...

- Lukas ! "

Norvège sursaute en entendant Autriche l'appeler d'un ton aussi sec. Il cesse de trembler et accepte que son homologue examine le reste de son corps. Quand il lui enlève la chemise, le norvégien gémit de douleur. Roderich retient un haut-le-coeur en découvrant la chair meurtrie du scandinave. Tout son buste est ensanglanté, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné à vouloir le dépecer vivant, en insistant sur l'abdomen où des morceaux de chair semblent manquer. L'autrichien détourne rapidement les yeux pour croiser un regard vide et sans expressions. Il hésite avant de parler. Il sait qu'il n'a déjà plus affaire à _son_ Norvège.

" Lu... Lukas, tu...

- Norge.

- Oui, pardon... Norge, tu... C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Non. Pas tout seul.

- Ils... Ils étaient encore avec toi pas vrai ?

- Oui. Et ils ont aimé ça... Ils ont dit que c'était classe... Et de toute façon, ils savent mieux ce qui est bien ou pas... Je leur ai obéi...

- Mais tu es gravement blessé cette fois.

- Eh bien soigne-moi !

- Tu me laisseras faire cette fois ? "

Le silence lui répond. Quand il tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Norvège, celui-ci semble paniquer. Il s'accroche au col de la veste d'Autriche et commence à pleurer.

" Je... Aide-moi Roderich ! Je... C'est de pire en pire !

- Mais... Dis-moi quoi faire Norwegen ! Dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferai. Mais... S'il te plaît, donne-moi un indice.

- Je... J'ai peur Østerrike ! Je... C'est bientôt la fin... Je vais craquer !

- Nein ! Lukas... Attends. Je te soigne. On en reparlera après d'accord ? Mais laisse-moi te soigner ça ! "

Norvège acquiesce. Autriche a toujours été un bon urgentiste. C'est incalculable le nombre de fois où il a sauvé des vies. Il a étonnamment dans le brun. Ses yeux d'améthystes le mettent à l'aise. Et puis Roderich ne l'a jamais trahi. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à lui faire confiance ? Lukas regarde les mains expertes de l'autrichien aller et venir des produits de soin à son corps. Il se force à ne pas bouger malgré la douleur. Autriche se rend compte qu'il est maladroit. En se mordant la lèvre, il tente de rectifier ses bourdes aussi délicatement que possible. Les contractions de moins en moins régulières de l'abdomen du blond lui indiquent qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Il s'estime fier de lui quand il a pansé toutes les plaies. Il donne de nouveaux vêtements à Norvège en lui intimant l'ordre de rester ici pour la nuit. Ce dernier accepte. Et de toute façon, il est à bout de forces. Il ne pourrait pas bouger d'ici de par sa propre volonté...

Une fois assuré que Lukas est couché et endormi, l'autrichien s'accorde un moment de répit et va jouer un peu de piano. Chopin. Encore. Il n'y a rien qui le calme mieux que ses mélodies. Ce cher Frédéric... Les iris d'améthyste se promènent le long du vieux piano. Il n'y a rien au monde que Roderich aime le plus. Son piano... Il donnerait tout pour sauver son instrument bien aimé. En soupirant, il se perd à nouveau dans les méandres de sa musique. Il veut oublier. Oublier les malheurs du monde ; oublier les difficultés de son peuple à se sortir de la crise financière ; oublier qu'il est impuissant face à la noirceur du coeur des hommes, et même, celui des nations ; oublier que sans son aide, beaucoup de personnes se retrouveraient en très mauvaise posture ; oublier qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un élément de cette planète et que le jour où on ne voudra plus de lui, il n'aura qu'à rejoindre les anciens pays oubliés depuis longtemps ; oublier que près de lui dort encore un de ses... amis ? ou plutôt collègues, blessé par un mal que lui seul connaît et contre lequel l'autrichien se retrouve bien impuissant.

En songeant à Norvège, son coeur manque un battement. Il sait qu'il a oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux croisent le fenêtre et les premiers rayons de soleil qu'il comprend... Il a joué toute la nuit ! Il a complètement failli à sa tâche et a oublié de veiller Norvège !

Il se précipite dans la chambre du malade mais ne trouve qu'un lit vide et encore tiède. Sur l'oreiller, un rapide lettre attend d'être lue. Roderich la parcourt en tremblant.

" Østerrike,

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu en fais trop. Je vais bien. La preuve, je m'en vais... Excuse-moi de ne pas te prévenir, mais je sais que lorsque tu es absorbé par ta musique, rien ne peut t'atteindre. Et quand bien même il serait possible de t'interrompre, je ne le ferai pas. Tu n'as que trop rarement de moment de calme. Profites-en.

Je te remercie de m'avoir soigné cette nuit. Sans toi, je crois que j'aurais eu des ennuis. Mais je te rassure, cette fois aura été la dernière... Ne te demande pas pourquoi, mais je le sais. Je sais aussi que dans quelques jours, tu vas tout faire pour savoir si je vais bien, ou si au contraire, j'ai totalement sombré. Pour le savoir, tu n'auras qu'à regarder le ciel. Ou plus simplement, aller voir mon petit frère et lui demander de mes nouvelles. À part toi, Is est le seul qui me voie tel que je suis de plus en plus souvent... Je crois que vous devriez parler. Vraiment.

J'entends que tu arrêtes de jouer... Je te laisse donc lire ce que je n'arrive pas à dire.

Mais s'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, surtout pas toi... Disons juste que j'aurais aimé t'appeler au secours plus tôt... Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je sens que ça arrive une nouvelle fois. Et je ne veux pas t'infliger ça encore... Donc je pars maintenant.

Prends soin de toi Roderich. De toi et de tous les autres. Fais-le pour moi, en souvenir de ce que j'ai pu être.

Encore merci pour tout. Si je reviens un jour, j'aimerais que nous parlions plus. Je pense que nous pourrions avoir de bonne relations.

À un prochain jour, peut-être.

Norge "

Autriche étouffe un geste de mauvaise humeur. Décidément, si Prusse était un idiot fini, lui n'était pas toujours meilleur. Il ravala sa fierté une seconde en se disant qu'il devrait songer à traiter son collègue un peu plus aimablement, puis se ravisa. Après tout, Gilbert n'était toujours que Gilbert et même pour une minute, il était impensable de le traiter autrement que comme un imbécile !

La lettre serrée dans son poing, il gagne sa propre chambre en pensant à ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Si Norvège avait décidé de le fuir, alors qu'il -lui même le disait- la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir encore en sécurité, vers qui allait-il se tourner maintenant ? Islande, certes. Mais le cadet pourrait-il supporter longtemps de voir son frère s'auto-détruire ? Après tout, nation ou pas, il était encore fragile, pour preuve, son apparence humaine n'était que celle d'un adolescent. Alors que pourrait-il faire pour aider son frère ? L'autrichien plissa le nez en se disant que Norvège avait raison, il devrait aller parler à Emil...

-maintenant-

EMIL !

Autriche sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau. Voilà ce qui le harcelait depuis longtemps ! Il avait complètement oublié Islande ! Entre les problèmes liés à la crise financière, les guerres civiles à gérer un peu partout dans le monde et ses propres ennuis avec Prusse, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à aller voir le nordique. Il nota que demain, ce serait la seule chose qu'il ferait et sortit de son bain en frissonnant.


End file.
